Armies of Gielinor/Saradomin Strikes
The Saradomin Strikes campaign settles during the God Wars period, where Saradomin tries to claim the Misthalin and Asgarnia kingdoms from Guthixian, Zamorakian and Zarosian forces. The campaign begins in Deus Ex, and completing an area unlocks all its neighbouring areas for play. Tactics Units Monk- Your early priest, good if you are against lots of enemies that hit low. Paladin- Useful for spamming portals. Saradomin Owl- Not too useful unless trying to cover enemy's portal. Saradomin Ranger- Ace at taking down birds, but rubbish against Bandos. Use these as blockades. White Knight- Very good paladin, get these when you are against 20+ health enemies. Saradomin Mage- See above, but better against Bandos. Use a White Knight infront of a Ranger infront of a Mage, and you are impenetrable. Lion- Powerful warrior that is a little slow. Use when faced against Rangers and possibly, Mages. Unicorn- Swift skirmish unit that can be used to hunt and kill barbarians. Centaur- Very fast ranger. Good against locusts and the like. Priest- Only use them if you can't keep your monks alive. Other than that, DO NOT USE! Very expensive. Icyene- Use it only when you need it. Very expensive, but is the best unit. Special Units Black Guard Dwarf Guthan Torag Verac Dharok Ahrim Karil Spells/Items Ring of Life- Helpful to keep a barbarian chiefain alive. Granite Armour- Use when keeping a important unit alive against multiple enemies Chain Rune Armour- Not very helpful, rather wait till you get the upgrade Healing Aura- Not very helpful, but great for keeping Litara alive Greater Healing Aura- See Above Blessed Rune Armour- Extremly helpful, and acts as almost as good as vampric blood. Fantasic when in the forest, or with a spiritual barrier Missions Deus Ex (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Paladin Strategy: You will have 2 armies a north-east one and a south-east one. move the south east one across the bridge to the north. when the demon gets close stall and attack him. while doing so move your icyene east and north (you will get hit once) and make a bee-line to the demon and easily kill it. Notes: It is possible to complete the mission with a perfect score of 1333 in 1 turn and take no damage with rejuvenation. The Cost of War (Image File here) *Difficulty: 1 *Reward: Monk Strategy: You can try to kill the goblins, but, you will fail. Make like 2 paladins and a barbarian and head east toward the tower and villages. Defend your barbarian from the goblins. back at your portal make a barbarian to capture those villages north of your portal. Bandos will more than likely rush you. Try to kill the ork first for he will never make another one. Now build very slowly northeastern with paladins. It should be obvious form there. Notes: Exodus (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Saradomin Ranger Strategy: You will need to make 2 armies a north and a south one. The south army: don't waste too much mana over here. you just need to distract the ranger and mage a little bit till the elven rangers can attack it. other than that the south army is quite useless. The north army: Sea slugs.... well start by getting the portal then try to capture 1 building and exterminate the slugs. After that, its an uphill battle. Resources are low so try to take out the mages that will be made. Then cover/ capture that portal and "distract" the mages so the pikemen will kill it. Notes: Founding Order (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: White Knight Strategy: Block off the north and east entrances. Slowly build up your army and fight your way to the portals. Notes: About 10 goblins can be killed first turn. If you summon rangers then the Ogre shaman will come. Ogre shaman is very rare for Bandos to summon. Into the Occult (Image File here) *Difficulty: 2 *Reward: Rejuvenate Strategy: Send all your troops to the east portal use the rangers to take out the gargoyles. Capture the portal. Now you will have to fight back so you can catch the surrounding buildings. Then head south-west and capture those buildings. Finally, just rush the portal then kill Pazuzu. DO NOT attack pazuzu until you have the other two portals Notes: pazuzu will move towards your starting portal and incinirate it after that he will just stay in the little stone circle until he is attacked then he will try and take your other portals Druid Circle (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Chain Rune Armour Strategy: Capture surrounding buildings and send your fighting troops to the northern woods and kill the wolves and druids when they come through. make 1-2 rangers for the gnome copter. Now make an army and head though the north woods to the villages there. at the same time defend the eastern entrance (this eventually just become a barbarian every 2 turns 0_o) after you capture the northern villages head east-ward with your army. Now back to your original spot. Make an army at the eastern entrance and go east and capture those villages then head north-ward for the portal. Notes: Draynor Hill (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Granite Armour To follow This guide you need to have done Brothers - birds and arcanists but to get to those levels you need to do port sarim. Strategy: Send your chieftain north ward to capture those 3 villages there. Note: STAY AWAY FROM THE CYCLOPS TILL MENTIONED IN GUIDE! while doing so send your to paladins east ward and guard that "entrance". make a barbarian and capture the buildings there also. also make like a paladin a white knight and a mage at the east "entrance" between the mt.s next to the cyclops and the portal. as you can see you have made a "blockade". now take a paladin and put it in the northern cyclops attacking sight but not its "paralyzing sight" it will run towards you then take it out with a mage/ranger w/e. then go and kill the now worthless shaman. This allows you to go in this "secret passage" make an army and rush portal. Making owls might also help. Notes: The "blockade" that you make should stay up the WHOLE time. Port Sarim (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Ring of Life Strategy: Start off by making some rangers and killing the locust from the south. Then head south using ranges and knights if you have them. Don't care about the Elemental of Eldinis or the tower it heads for. When your capture the south portal over the water, head east. You will need some knights and rangers on both sides since if you only have knights the opponent will make locust and when you have rangers the opponent will make a lot of crocodiles. Once you get the east portal kill the Elemental of Eldinis. Notes: This level is very hard without White Knights. Ice Mountain (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: Notes: Mages are almost a must for this level to kill the black knights. For the achivement, Run, Dwarves, Escape!, you need rejuvanate and ring of life. Barbarism Starts at Home (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Barbarian Spearwoman Strategy: A very easy way to beat this level is by rushing at Pazuzu. First, make the left paladin attack him. Then make the ranger attack Pazuzu and use rejuvenate on her to attack again. Then move the barbarian on one of the houses, and make the monk, paladin and white knight go as close as possible. After this, create 2 more paladins and send them as close to Pazuzu as possible. End turn. After this, make all units that are within range fire on Pazuzu, the ranger being the last. Use a ring of life on her for safety. Make sure all of the allies are outside the gargayole's range. End turn. Attack Pazuzu again with everything you got, and he should die. Notes: Brothers - Valley of Death (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Blessed Rune Armour Strategy: Take your army to the interjections and clump together. Last a "wave" then head for the nearest portal. Be careful for he will make a mage and head for Torag. Then just take Guthan to kill the mage. Capture the portal then spam rangers and head north-east ward. Send a barbarian to the house cluster so the comp can't make a mage a turn. Once your take its mana it should be easy. Notes: Brothers - Birds (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Saradomin Owl Strategy: You will be swarmed with owls on this level. Try to make the formation of Karil in the front, monk behind Karil, and Verac behind the monk. Have the ranger on one of the sides by the monk. To advance one space each turn, have Karil attack the owl in front of the ranger. Advance the ranger a space, and have the ranger attack the bird in front of Karil. Then advance Karil, the monk, and Verac. Verac will level up immensely during this stage and paladins will most likely die. Notes: Owls use 3 "clone 5" every turn. Army of Darkness (Image File here) *Difficulty: 3 *Reward: Greater Healing Aura Strategy: DO NOT IMMEDIATELY SEND YOUR BEGINNING TROOPS TO ZEMOUREGAL!!! All your beginning troops are below 5 strength, meaning two things: 1) they won't do squat on his strength count, and 2) skeletons will attack and easily destroy them (even the paladins; skeletons can actually kill them). The best thing to do is to quickly send a monk or two to rejuvenate the weakened soldiers, because 4 paladins around a monk can take out an almost innumerable amount of the skeletons. Meanwhile, send white knights or unicorns from your portal with some monks towards Zemouregal. They will be boosted as you go along if Zemouregal builds armies near them. Notes: Brothers - Escort (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: +5% Mana per turn Strategy: This is simply a basic strategy. First, capture the houses near you. Make sure all your units are out of sight. Your going to need 2 armies. One on the northwest and the other on the southeast. Make a annoying team on the northwest, to distract most of Zamorak's troops. Make a small one on the southeast, and rush to the other portal, quickly BEFORE Zamorak gets a hold of it. Take advantage of Arhim's large range capacity.After you get the Northeastern portal, make a army and rush to Zamorak's portal. Make sure the barrow brothers does not die. Keep monks around Dharok, cause he might get pwnt by mages Alternate strategy: Have your paladins blockade the bridge at ahrim swap to white knights when you can but capture your villages first. use dharok and his initial forces and capture the tower nearby but spawn a monk to keep dharok alive. zamorak will probably take the north eastern portal dont worry or waste men on an attack send ahrims barbarians west to the cluster of houses and take them with these taken you will be getting considerably more mana and the enemy will be getting a lot less after you have a sizeable army send white knights up to take the northeastern portal with the send dharok and a small force with him back into the fray and block the other portal if done right you can win quite quickly Notes: This can be a very hard mission, because Zamorak starts out with a lot of mana. Arcanists (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Saradomin Mage Strategy: The basic strategy is to keep the jade vine to a manageable size until after you deal with the initial 2 wolves, 2 terrorbirds, and 2 gnomecopters. The jade vine not only prevents monsters from advancing, but it also costs the computer 10 mana per jade vine each turn. When you're ready, try to make waves of knights in the front and mages in the back to take down the cannons and the other units. Beware of the ent, I couldn't see it in the forest and lost my barbarian to it, costing me more time. Notes: Don't rush to the jade vines. The moss giant will break free and dismantle you. Hold the Line (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Priest Strategy: Send your chieftain to the close portal and capture it. Then get to the eastern portal near the priests. Watch out for that demon. Use the rangers on it then the knights. In tough times, use the priest to attack. Watch out for the skeletons and the necromancer. Make 1 or 2 paladins to hold him off. Once you get the portal near the priests make another ranger. Fight off the weak werewolf and whatever else that comes. At your home portal, capture some of the buildings around to help. I just sent a white knight to block the portal Notes: DO NOT use the priest's special abilty. It's useless. Slaughter of the Druids (Image File here) *Difficulty: 4 *Reward: Lion Strategy: Build up your army slowly, but quickly enough before Zamorak conquers the Druids. Sending a paladin to kill off the druids' barbarians (at least 3 come down; kill when out of the range of the cannon). Send your chieftain to get the two villages in the northwest corner; Get them and stay unseen. Make a small army of knights, and mages to cross the bridge and IMMEDIATELY take out the cannon. Take the portal (by this time, the druids will be, or should be, on Zamorak's portal) and send your troops to finish off the campaign. Notes: Suprisingly, within 30 turns, you get a gold star with at least a 1200 score! Brothers - Bridge the Lum (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Centaur Strategy:this level is extreamly hard. first send karil to attack the mage then verac to kill the black knight. then send the brother nearsest to the portal northward. first kill the mage then the knight then the ranger. have all the brothers go in the same spot. protect arhim and kamil because they die easily. use the mage/reanger to kill the gargoyel. once you killed the north mage and his accomplists send a barbarian to cature the buildings there. capture the red once first. once you do so it should be less hard. make a monk and heal everyone. take this "break" to capture your buildings. then rush the enemy tho not wiht your brothers. make your main army across the middle bridge. then make a weak aremy to go up the north bridge. you should win. Notes:I would use rune blessed armor on karil. your gather all the brothers for 2 reasons. so they can protect each other and so you can use healing arua on every1 Peddewa (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Healing Aura Strategy: Capture the buildings and the tower right away, but don't capture the village farthest away from you, because its a trap. Spam mages at the beginning and kill the hellhound, demon, and the black knights, from the east. Once you kill the black knights, send a barbarian to the north portal. Now you have to keep fighting to the east. Use the best units you can. Lions, Mages, and Rangers are good. After you capture the north portal make a ranger there and head east kill the lonely mage and take that portal. Finally, Zaros makes a weak army by the south-east portal and moves it northward. Make a counter army and capture that portal. Then simply rush the inside. Notes: Stay out of the guard ranger's and mage's sight. Your army eastward should never break Flight (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Unicorn Strategy: Have Litara move as quickly as possible towards the temple. DO NOT use anything else. Move the barbarian closest to the edge, out of harms way. Do not bother moving the paladins. When Litara gets near the cyclops, use rejuvenation to get away, and avoid sight from the nearby ranger. A werewolf should come by the barbarian, summon a paladin, don't attack, and summon a white knight to kill the werewolf. Have Litara go to the temple and use granite armor. Then rune blessed armor. Then healing aura, and you should have a very high score. The only damage you should of taken was 9! Another strategy involve attacking immediately Pazuzu with 2 paladins. Have 2 unicorns lure the cyclops out. Then use rejuvenation to get the 3rd unicorn out. Use rune blessed armour on this unicorn afterwards. Keep producing Saradomin Owls. Have all units go towards the temple, taking care to avoid the guards. When Pazuzu is in range of the unicorn, have the unicorn (preferably in the forest) attack Pazuzu. Then gave all units continuously attacking Pazuzu, taking care to not let Pazuzu attack Litara directly (by using Saradomin Owls to block the path). Pazuzu should die before he reaches the temple. Notes: Zaros Temple (Image File here) *Difficulty: 5 *Reward: Icyene Strategy: Send three barbarians to capture the nearby villages. Send at least 2 paladins and eventually a white knight to capture Bandos's portal and tower. Bandos will send barbarians towards the Menaphites. If you succeed in capturing Bandos's lower portal, you will have to "intervene" in the battle between Zamorak and Zaros. Zaros will be defending his area from Zamorak, so you are free to take any structures available. Spawn lions, mages, and a few unicorns. send the lions and mages at Zamorak and send the unicorns at Zaros. Kill the necromancers first, then the skeletons. Put a unicorn on the portal. Then just rush the lions to Zamorak's portal to win. Notes: This is very easy with Icyenes. You just need 2 to rush at Zamorak and Zaros's portals. Achievements for this campaign Trivia *In Deus Ex, the Zamorak team leader is named Zebub. This is most likely a reference to the demon Beelzebub who is a demon from hell in the Hebrew religion. *Exodus is Latin for exit, and the final form in the ATA before black belt. *Polyphemus, a cyclops in the mission "Flight" is the name of Poseidon's son in Homer's Odyssey. Unfortunately, the cyclops in the mission can see and instead makes units quake in fear (unable to move or attack). *There are Blue Dragons in the mission White Mountain, but they are not available in multiplayer. *Deus Ex is possibly a reference to Deus Ex Machina, a robot in the matrix revolutions